Wolf Hurricane
This article is about the song. For the technique, see Wolf Hurricane (technique). Wolf Hurricane is the theme song for Yamcha in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. Lyrics Japanese "Kuuru na manazashi Hotto na haato Ore ga uwasa no naisu gai Yamucha sa Meppou tsuyoi ga onna nya Upui Hana mo hajirau yume wo miru Ai no buuke ni yoishirete Itsumo kimi dake jitto mitsumete ita no sa Furimukanaide ite kure yo Kimi no hitomi ni yowai kara Ronrii urufu Sabaku no Yamucha Hoshi no hikari ga mune wo utsu toki Ronrii urufu Kaze ga natte mo Ore no ashiato nokoru no sa Namida wa misezu ni gattsu de shoubu Ore wa itsu demo naisu gai Yamucha sa Enjin zenkai taabo na kibun Asu wo mezashite toppashiru Ai no yakusoku shitai kedo Ribon-musubi ja hakanaku yowasugiru no sa Chikayoranaide ite kure yo Kimi no subete ga suki da kara Ronrii urufu Kouya no Yamucha Sazan Kurosu ga nagareochireba Ronrii urufu Sora no kanata e Ore no sekai ga moeagaru Ronrii urufu Sabaku no Yamucha Hoshi no hikari ga mune wo utsu toki Ronrii urufu Kaze ga natte mo Ore no ashiato nokoru no sa" FUNimation English Version Rogafufu-ken! I fight with guts and without showing tears I'm always a nice guy... I'm Yamcha! With engines at full blast and on turbo I race ahead with tomorrow in my sights! I want to make a promis of love, but being tied down will make me too weak Please don't get near me, because I love everything about you The lonely wolf, into the sky... My world will flame up! Full Version Cool looks Hot heart I am the rumored nice guy Yamcha I'm no doubt strong, but with girls ...... I'm seeing a dream where flowers also shy away You make me drunk with the bouquet of love I always stare only at you Please don't turn to me 'Coz I get weak with your eyes Lonely wolf Yamcha of the desert When the light of the stars strikes my heart Lonely wolf Even if the wind rumbles My footsteps remain Without showing tears I fight I'm always the nice guy Yamcha Full throttle engine turbo feeling Aim for tomorrow and I'll dart off Without showing tears I fight I'm always the nice guy Yamcha Full throttle engine turbo feeling Aim for tomorrow and I'll dart off I'd like to make the promise of love but If it's about tying the knot I'm too fickle for it Please don't go near me 'Coz I like everything about you I'd like to make the promise of love but If it's about tying the knot I'm too fickle for it Please don't go near me 'Coz I like everything about you Lonely wolf Yamcha of the wilderness When the southern cross falls Lonely wolf Towards the skies My world flames up Lonely wolf Yamcha of the desert When the light of the stars strikes my heart Lonely wolf Even if the wind rumbles My footsteps remain ca:Esperit lluitador Category:Music Category:Songs